


Kissing Gold

by Harky21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Edible Body Paint, Fluff and Smut, Gold Kink (?), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Them being sexy and cute and loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: When Yuuri comes across something shiny and sexy online, he can't help but buy it. Victor did say he only kisses gold...





	Kissing Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cmdrrockhard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmdrrockhard/gifts).



Yuuri chews his lip, mouse hovering over the “Buy now!” button on the screen in front of him. Does he really want to do this? Would Victor like it? It’s kind of… kinky… but the thought of Victor’s lips on his body turned _gold_ from the paint, kissing slowly down his collarbone, tongue on his nipples, body pressing him into the bed as he moves lower, his breath skating across his skin... Yuuri shivers, all air escaping him, wiggling at the warmth growing in his stomach and clicks buy.

* * *

The intercom chimes and Yuuri is off the couch before it can ring a second time, startling Victor and Makkachin in the process.

“Yes?” Yuuri presses the button and asks slightly breathless, ignoring the look of confusion Victor is currently giving him.

“Package for Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Yes, thank you,” Yuuri replies before pressing the button to let the man up, hurrying to the door before Victor could try and intercept it. Victor was 100% _not_ supposed to know about this package until it was on Yuuri. He had a plan and he was going to stick to that plan. Victor was not going to ruin this for him.

_He can ruin me later._

Three sharp knocks rap against the door in quick succession. Yuuri pulls it open quickly to find a middle-aged man holding the package, checking his clipboard one last time before turning to Yuuri.

“Yuuri Katsuki?”

“That’s me.”

“Please sign here,” the man smiles.

Yuuri takes the offered clipboard, quickly signing and passing it back before snatching the package, saying one last thank you and closing the door, locking it behind him.

He lets out a large sigh of relief with the weight of the box now in his hands, stirrings of excitement building in his chest.

“What’s that, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s eyes shoot up to his husband and he immediately puts the box behind his back.

“Umm, nothing,” Yuuri bites his lip. “Just a new body wash I wanted to try. So I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be right out,” Yuuri rushes making to move past Victor.

Arms wrap around his middle before he can get by through and he leans into it naturally.

“Do you want company in the shower?” Victor’s voice tickles his ear.

Yuuri’s about to say yes until he remembers his plan and twists out of the arms holding him.

“No! No, I want to try it first by myself. Maybe another time?”

 _Or later_.

“You sure?” Victor pouts.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replies softly. “I’ll be right back out,” he pecks Victor on the lips before slipping away with his box, leaving his husband still pouting by the door.

Yuuri slips quickly into the bedroom grabbing the other parts of his plan for the night before hurrying to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stares at the closed door for a second and then nods to himself in determination. He’ll be the embodiment of Eros tonight.

Turning toward the mirror, he takes a deep breath, the blush in his cheeks apparent. He opens the box and lifts out a golden cylinder that fits in the palm of his hand and the paintbrush that goes with it.

Edible gold body paint.

Yuuri smiles, placing it carefully on the counter before stripping his clothes off. He didn’t really lie to Victor when he said he was going to take a shower. He turns on the water quickly to wash off quickly and towels the wetness away before turning back to the mirror. He needs to do his makeup first.

As he takes out the eyeliner, mascara, and gold eyeshadow he thanks the higher powers that he knows how to use them. Especially considering how he has been doing makeup for skating so long. He applies them as carefully as possible, making the gold thick across his lid before fading into the black he placed carefully at the tip, meeting the sharp, pointed eyeliner. Gold and black contrasting and complementing each other at the same time. He tucks the eyes makeup back into the pouch and takes out the lipstick, a dark rose gold, that he applies with practiced ease. Adding a light gold shimmer to his forehead and cheeks before slicking his hair carefully back to complete it.

Once finished he steps back to admire his work and can’t help the quirk of his lips at his reflection. At this moment, even Yuuri admits he looks good. Fighting the need to go show Victor, he picks up the paint and the brush, carefully opening the container.

His stomach flutters as he dips the brush carefully into the paint, watching as molten gold covers the tip. Raising it carefully, he makes a stroke across his skin, carefully following his collarbone. The paint’s cold to the touch, brush tickling as it leaves a streak of gold behind.

Methodically, Yuuri paints his neck, being sure to catch the juncture between his neck and shoulders where Victor always started. He continued to his shoulders, imagining hands running over and down them, clasping them tightly. A sigh escapes him as he paints his chest, the bristles tickling his nipples. He runs over them with the brush again, biting his lip imagining Victor already at his chest. He runs the brush down his stomach the golden pattern tapering in just to flare at his hips again. Pausing, he chews on his cheek a second before deciding to let the paint dip down under the line his underwear would hit and over his already half hard cock and balls. He bites his lip trying not to let the groan escape as he imagines Victor’s kisses there, his cock enveloped in the heat of Victor’s mouth. Finally, he brushes lightly over his inner thighs knowing Victor would leave love bites there.

Pleased with his work and already turned on, Yuuri rinses the brush out and caps the paint. He grabs the tight, black spankers from the counter and pulls them carefully on before inspecting himself again.

Perfect.

Just one final touch.

Victor’s black silk robe is hanging from the door. Yuuri runs his fingers across the paint lightly, it doesn’t come off. Smiling he takes the robe down and slides his arms carefully through the sleeves, draping it just so on his shoulders.

A tinge of doubt creeps up for a moment. Yuuri wants Victor to want him, wants him to be surprised, wants Victor to _like_ this. He turns to the mirror to inspect himself one last time. His reflection smiles back at him, a wave of power surging through him and enough confidence to unlock open the door of the bathroom.

He walks, head held high, down the hall back to the living room.

“You’re finally done? I swear, Yuuri, you almost took as long as m-,”

Victor’s voice dies on his lips once Yuuri rounds the corner.

For a moment all Victor does is stare, taking Yuuri in. Eyes caressing each part of his body, setting it on fire, building his confidence, making Yuuri want the man even more.

He saunters up to Victor, a small mischievous smile playing on his lips, and wraps his arms around Victor’s neck, sitting daintily on his lap.

“Like what you see?”

“Mmmm, yes,” Victor hums, his forehead bumping Yuuri’s, leaning up to take his lips.

“Na-ah-ah. Not yet,” Yuuri pulls away from Victor and goes back down the hall towards the bedroom. There’s no tap of footsteps following him. He turns once he reaches the door to find Victor now standing, but simply staring again.

“Aren’t you coming?” he chuckles.

Victor snaps from his trance and smiles, making long strides to join Yuuri in the bedroom, quickly turning to close the door so Makkachin couldn’t try to join. The last time they started in the hall they forgot Makkachin and she thought they were playing, deciding to jump on the bed and burrow between them. Victor had scratches on his back for weeks after that fiasco.

“Am I allowed to touch now?” he asks, bringing Yuuri back to the present.

Yuuri takes in Victor’s typical Saturday attire, a soft t-shirt that hugs his chest and some sweats that hang from his hips. He licks his lips. Victor has entirely too many clothes on at the moment, only hinting at the sculpted muscle below that puts even Michelangelo's _David_ to shame. Yuuri’s mouth goes dry at the thought of Victor’s bare chest and shoulders, the thought of them pressed against his, solid and warm. The sharp angle of his hip bones leading down to his cock. Oh yes, Yuuri wants Victor any way he can have him. He smirks.

“Only if you take your shirt off.”

“Only my shirt?” Victor teases back already pulling the hem up and over his head, discarding it to the side of the door.

“For now,” Yuuri replies, draping his arms around Victor’s shoulder again, his hands settling gently on Yuuri’s hips as he leans in for a kiss.

This time Yuuri lets him, reveling in the sweetness of it. It’s slow, unrushed, and makes Yuuri’s heart ache. They only break apart when Victor pulls back to gaze at him again.

“So I take it that body wash was _not_ in that package?” he jests lightly, eyes sweeping down the gold covering Yuuri like a second skin.

“No,” Yuuri smiles, tilting his head playfully. “I thought edible gold body paint might be more fun.”

Victor’s eyes sharpened immediately, his grip tightening on Yuuri’s hips. He leans in closer to Yuuri’s ear, kissing the soft skin just beneath before whispering, “So do I kiss it all away?”

Yuuri hums and nods, “You did say you only kiss gold.”

Victor goes straight for the spot under Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri inhales sharply, arms pulling Victor closer, fingers finding their way into the silver strands of hair and holding tight.

As Victor makes his way down Yuuri’s neck, his hands slide down to cup his ass, kneading once making Yuuri hiss, becoming aware of his growing erection. Victor hoists Yuuri up and carries him to the bed, mouth still working at his neck.

Bracing himself to be placed on the bed, the world suddenly tilts and air rushes from Yuuri as he falls, a heavy body landing on him right after with an “oof.” Victor immediately pushes himself up, eyes frantic to see if Yuuri is okay. Stunned for only a second, Yuuri starts laughing because Victor has gold paint smeared over his face, and now some covers his chest as well.

It takes a minute before Victor is smiling and laughing too.

“Guess that didn’t work so well,” he chuckles, moving to let Yuuri up.

“That’s okay,” Yuuri grins, leaning in to kiss him. “My idea of you with golden lips didn’t quite pan out either,” he chuckles.

Victor’s eyes narrow playfully. “Well, even if I disappointed you, I think there’s quite a bit more gold for me to kiss, isn’t there?”

A rush of heat pulses through Yuuri and he nods. Victor leans in again, this time kissing lower, near the black silk fabric. He pushes it away and it pools around Yuuri’s hips as Victor nips at his shoulders before kissing slowly down to his chest.

He glances up at Yuuri before playfully licking the tip of his nipple. Yuuri arches up, hands clinging to Victor’s shoulders as he licks it fully, thumb now teasing his other. The mix of sensations leaves Yuuri panting becoming more and more aware of how tight the small black shorts he chose are.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasps when Victor nips teasingly.

The man in question simply smiles, licking and nipping his way back up to Yuuri’s lips. The _opposite_ direction Yuuri wants him going, but he can’t complain when Victor deepens the kiss and lets his hand wander down to the bulge between Yuuri’s legs making Yuuri’s hips grind up.

Victor breaks the kiss, breathing heavily, eyes peering softly down. “Do you know how beautiful you are, Yuuri?”

Yuuri knows he’s blushing deeply now and turns away, but Victor catches his chin so their eyes meet.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Victor leans in kissing his forehead.

“Irresistible.” He places a kiss on his lips.

“Remarkable.” A kiss to his chest.

“Surprising.”

Yuuri can’t help the small giggle as Victor kisses his soft stomach, his in-season abs buried a bit more in the off-season.

“The best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Victor whispers it sweetly into Yuuri’s skin before looking up lovingly and Yuuri _needs_ to kiss him _now._ He surges forward, knocking Victor off balance a little, but finds his target easily enough, pulling Victor’s face up to his. This time it’s urgent and Yuuri is kissing Victor like he needs him to breathe.

Once he does need air they’re both panting heavily.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispers.

Victor smiles softly leaning closer till their breaths are dancing with one another playfully tickling skin.

“I love you too."

With this Victor gently lays Yuuri back down, kissing down his neck again, hands lovingly caressing his plush sides. He moves down the center of Yuuri’s chest, placing a new star on his body with each kiss, past his stomach and finally reaching the edge of his boxer briefs. Yuuri’s need is evident, his cock straining in his tight underwear but Victor passes over it, moving to Yuuri’s thighs making Yuuri groan in frustration causing Victor to chuckle.

“I only kiss gold, remember?”

Yuuri’s retort that it _is_ gold dies on his tongue as Victor kisses the inside of his thigh at the edge where black turns to gold. Victor focuses on the edge, placing love marks along the hem, driving Yuuri mad. But Victor gets no closer to where Yuuri needs him. He begins to move down his leg covering Yuuri’s thighs with blossoming golden purple flowers. Yuuri bucks his hips searching for friction, but Victor gently holds them down, focusing on his task at hand moving slowly down one leg and back up the other adding to the collection of flowers already there, getting so close to where Yuuri wants him, but staying so tantalizingly far away.

“Victor, please,” he pants when he’s finally had enough.

Thankfully his husband obliges, placing a kiss on Yuuri’s stomach again before gently peeling the black undies down, tossing them to the side and freeing Yuuri’s erection.

Victor’s eyes fix intently on it for a moment before he glances up to Yuuri, sending blood pounding in his ears. Does he not like it?

A smile spreads on Victor’s face and he’s chuckling, eyes dancing as he looks up at Yuuri.

“You really made it all gold.”

Yuuri blushes, but can’t say anything in reply because he’s gasping when soft lips kiss his leaking tip. Yuuri’s hips buck up, the overwhelming need for more starting to take over as the searing heat of Victor’s mouth covers him. After the first stroke, his hands tangle in Victor’s hair, holding him close as groans tumble from his lips. A pool of tension in his stomach building, trying to uncoil itself as his desire grows at each suck and pull.

“Victor,” he gasps, when hands fondle his balls, tongue dipping down to give them attention as well. He feels the heat rising and tension coiling tighter in his belly. He’s close, but he doesn’t want this to end yet, still wants more. He pulls up at Victor’s hair.

Victor releases Yuuri, lips swollen, a solid line of gold still rimming his mouth, hair a mess. A sight of golden and blinding beauty. Yuuri had no way of knowing that the glitter would backfire like this.  

“I want you in me,” he states already pushing himself up the bed, leaning to where they keep the lube and condoms.

Victor grins, kissing the inside of his thigh before standing to finally remove his own tightly fitting pants and underwear. Yuuri can’t tear his eyes way, staring unabashedly at his husband’s chiseled form. His beauty unparalleled.

He settles back down between Yuuri’s legs, sending tingles through him as he kisses Yuuri’s knee. Gently, he leans forward to pick up the lube from where Yuuri left it and uncaps the bottle. Yuuri watches, anticipation increasing, as Victor pours it over his fingers, rubbing them together in an attempt to warm it up. Victor moves, hovering over Yuuri he kisses his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, so gently Yuuri’s heart sings.

Inhaling sharply at the sensation of Victor’s finger circling his rim and entering, Yuuri lets desire take over, hands clinging to Victor’s shoulders as his gasps are kissed gently away from his lips. Yuuri holds Victor closer, pushing down on the fingers slowly opening him. Yuuri kisses back, hips jerking for more attention, but Victor keeps it slow, steady, undoing Yuuri till all he can feel is the pulsing need to have Victor in him.

“Victor, Victor now,” he whines, but Victor only kisses him again, soft and loving, still moving slowly. Fed up and wanting more, Yuuri bucks, rolling Victor over and dislodging his hand. Victor’s been teasing, not going deep enough, not pressing the spot he knows perfectly well where to find.

They’re both panting, Victor’s eyes wide in surprise at first before he chuckles.

“Not patient today are we, solnyshko,” he smiles.

Yuuri kisses his smile away reaching for a condom.

“Maybe if someone wasn’t being such a tease,” Yuuri mumbles, tearing the condom packet open with his teeth.

Hips thrust up under him letting him know for all Victors teasing, he wants what Yuuri does just as badly.

He rolls the condom on Victor and finds the lube. Victor groans as Yuuri wraps his fingers around him, slowly stroking till it’s slick.

Strong hands settle on Yuuri’s hips as he slides down onto Viktor’s member, biting his lip at the sting. He places his hands on Victor’s for a moment, steadying himself, adjusting to the pressure, the fullness, before he shifts his hips up. Victor’s hands run up his sides, following as Yuuri sets a slow pace at first. Victor’s hips rise to meet his, hitting the perfect spot each time. Yuuri sighs in pleasure, he loves this feeling. Having Victor so deep, every twitch and pull sending spikes of pleasure through him. Being connected to Victor this way makes the world shrink. It’s just the two of them. In this moment Victor is Yuuri’s and Yuuri is Victor’s. Pleasure coils tightly in his stomach, hands braced on Victor’s chest now as the thrusts quicken in pace, lips hungrily matching the speed.

One of Victor’s hands finds its way down and wraps around Yuuri’s cock, quick strokes, building the pressure in his gut. He teases the slit and Yuuri’s undone, a burst of heat and pleasure flooding through him, he cries out. Victor isn’t far behind, his hips stutter and Yuuri feels the pulse of his release as he groans.

Panting, Yuuri sags, slowly lifting his hips and falling to the side. Victor pulls off and knots the condom before dropping it in the trash by the bed and sliding back in next to Yuuri.

Gold is still smeared across Victor’s face, a sleepy smile in place.

Yuuri snickers a little. “That good huh?”

“Mmm, sex with you is always better than good. Sex with you covered in gold, however, is better than good and exciting,” his eyes dart quickly down, smiling larger, “if not messy.”

Yuuri follows Victor’s gaze. The bed is shimmering where Yuuri was before and Victor is just as covered in smears where their bodies touched.

Yuuri’s face falls and he groans, burying himself in Victor’s shoulder.

“Now we’ll have to change the sheets,” Yuuri grumbles.

“It was definitely worth it though.”

Yuuri untucks his head. “You mean it?”

Victor nods, “Definitely. Especially after you denied me shower sex earlier.”

“I wanted to surprise you!”

“Oh, you did,” Victor laughs. “I loved it,” he punctuates it with a kiss. “You looked absolutely stunning.”

“And I don’t now?”

“Mmm, maybe a tad more disheveled but yes, still stunning.”

Victor cups Yuuri’s cheek, finger running of the gold still there, smiling softly, love in his eyes. He kisses Yuuri on the lips sweetly, softly, before speaking again.

“So, about that shower....”

“Yeah, I guess we should clean up,” Yuuri laughs. “And I’ll even let you join me this time,” he teases.

“Good, cause you’ll probably need help.”

Victor leans in to kiss him again before standing, pulling Yuuri up with him and leading him down the hall. As he follows, light gold streaks shimmer on Victor’s skin, evidence of Yuuri’s touch.

Yup, gold body paint was definitely a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely [Vil](https://twitter.com/cmdrrockhard)! She tweeted about gold body paint and I kind spiraled out of control. I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Also a huge thanks to [Ceci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecicakes) for being my beta!
> 
> You can find me on on [tumblr](http://midnightmooncatcher.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mooncatcher21)! I always love chatting :)


End file.
